


Mitternacht

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Mitternacht. Alles ist still.





	Mitternacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baggeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/gifts).



> Für Baggeli. Ein winziges Geschenk. Einfach mal so.

Mitternacht.

Thiel putzt sich die Zähne, geduscht hat er schon. Ganz schön spät ist es wieder einmal geworden, und er ist ganz schön müde.

Er macht Boerne keine Vorwürfe, nie, auch wenn sie ihm manchmal so sehr auf der Zunge liegen, auch wenn er Boerne am liebsten manchmal kräftig schütteln oder anbrüllen würde, oder beides gleichzeitig.  
Er fragt Boerne nie, was er sich denn dabei gedacht hat, warum er sich in diese Gefahr begeben hat, warum er so leichtsinnig gewesen ist.  
Oh, er wird ihn fragen, und irgendwann wird er ihn sicher auch mal anbrüllen, ja, wird er ganz bestimmt, aber nicht so schnell, nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Auch morgen nicht. Irgendwann.

Fünf nicht enden wollende Tage lang haben sie um Boernes Leben gebangt, Frau Haller, er und die anderen. Fünf beschissene Tage lang wusste er nicht, ob er Boerne jemals nochmal lebendig zu Gesicht bekommen würde, ob er jemals nochmal die ihm so vertraute Stimme hören würde, ob Boerne ihm jemals nochmal auf die Palme bringen würde, ob Boerne jemals nochmal mit lauter Fremdwörtern um sich werfen würde, ob Boerne ihn jemals nochmal im Treppenhaus abfangen würde. Fünf Tage zwischen Hoffen und Bangen, zwischen Angst und Zuversicht.  
Fünf Nächte lang hat er kaum ein Auge zubekommen, weil er jederzeit mit einem Anruf gerechnet hat. Noch immer wacht er manchmal mitten in der Nacht mit Herzrasen auf, weil er wieder mal geträumt hat, dass Boerne es nicht geschafft hat, dass er ihn verloren hat.

Mitternacht. Alles ist still.

Er betritt sein Schlafzimmer, ganz leise, weil er Boerne nicht wecken möchte, weil er froh ist, dass Boerne überhaupt wieder einigermaßen gut schlafen kann. Natürlich wäre es ihm wesentlich lieber, wenn Boerne in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen würde, statt in seinem. Und natürlich wäre es ihm lieber, wenn Boerne sich nicht immer so breit machen würde. Na ja, aber ist ja alles nur temporär. Bald schläft Boerne sicher wieder bei sich daheim. 

Mitternacht.

Boerne atmet leise und regelmäßig. Die Haare sind leicht verstrubbelt, sein Gesicht ist ein bisschen blass, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment zucken auch Thiels Mundwinkel nach oben. Vielleicht träumt Boerne ja gerade was, und hoffentlich was Schönes. Manchmal wacht auch Boerne noch nachts aus einem Albtraum auf, aber immer seltener kommt das vor. Er wälzt sich auch nicht mehr ganz so heftig und oft nachts hin und her, aber halt noch immer oft genug, die Decke ist schon wieder weggerutscht, bedeckt nur noch einen Teil seiner Beine.  
Als Boerne das erste Mal nachts schreiend wach geworden ist, und ihn dadurch ebenfalls geweckt hat, hat Boerne sich tierisch dafür geschämt und leise eine Entschuldigung vor sich hin gemurmelt. Er hat Boerne gesagt, dass er sich doch dafür nicht entschuldigen muss, dann hat er das Thema gewechselt, Boerne ist bald wieder eingeschlafen, und er auch.

Boernes Brille liegt auf dem Nachttisch, daneben sein hypermoderner Wecker, der einen ganz grässlichen Klingelton hat, an den Thiel sich aber inzwischen fast schon gewöhnt hat.

Er schaltet das Licht aus, legt sich hin und schließt die Augen. Aber vorher deckt er Boerne wieder zu.


End file.
